When You Smile
by DouglasSunier
Summary: Fanfic fluffy escritas para o projeto When You Smile 1.0 do forum 6vparavoce
1. Estranho

**Item Utilizado:** POV Ron  
><strong>Observação:<strong> Sem Betagem

* * *

><p><strong>Estranho (?)<strong>

Realmente não esperava aquilo do amigo. Ron chegou a se assustar quando Harry lhe contou sobre o início do namoro. O ruivo se questionava como não percebera as mudanças – lentas, mas não inexistente – do amigo.  
>Não que ele fosse contra, ou algo parecido. Ele só... Estranhara. O que lhe causava estranheza, em grande proporção, era ver Luna Lovegood namorando.<p>

A parte de achar estranho, no entanto, foi mais rápido que imaginou. Com um pouco mais de um mês de namoro – e o trio transformado em um quarteto – Ron passou a achá-los compatíveis, complementares; precisavam um do outro. O que Ron mais gostava de ver é que, ao lado de Luna, Harry esquecia-se da guerra, dos temores - do futuro.  
>E Ronald, assim como Harry, não conseguia deixar de sorrir ao lado de Luna – nem Mione agüentava -, por que a "lunática" da Luna o deixava feliz também.<p>

Luna, além de namorada do Harry, tornara-se uma amiga verdadeira para ele e Hermione.


	2. Testrálio

**Item Utilizado:** Testrálio**  
><strong>**Observação:** Sem betagem, primeira HL.

* * *

><p><strong>Testrálios<strong>

-Luna? Veio dar comida aos testrálios novamente?

-Sim, Harry. Eles são brilhantes.

-É, me lembro de você ter falado isso ontem...

-Quer me ajudar? – Luna pronunciou, de forma inesperada, enquanto estendia um pedaço de carne crua.

-Hmm. Claro! – Harry respondeu mecanicamente, perdido em outros pensamentos. Com passos lentos Harry se aproximou dela. Voltando à realidade, focou o rosto da loira – deixando de lado o pedaço de carne cru estendido. Ainda pensando no que faria, deu dois passos. Se concentrou apenas nos olhos azuis, tentando ignorar o que a moça dizia.

-Harry acho que vamos nos beijar... – Ela sussurrou.

Quando Luna cessou as palavras, Harry exterminou a distância que existia entre eles, colocando seus lábios nos dela.

Harry suspirou, feliz, enquanto as línguas se tocavam e um se entregava ao outro. Enquanto ela retribuía da forma mais simples possível. E, naquele momento, tudo fora esquecido - e os testrálios, visíveis aos dois, olhavam curiosos para eles.

Após alguns segundos, que para o casal pareceu ser muito mais, o beijo foi interrompido pelos testrálios - eles tinham ido até a moça e, de forma rude, haviam tirado o pedaço de carne da mão dela.

Os dois se encaravam. Luna apenas deu um meio sorriso, Harry tornou-se mais rubro que pimentão.

Tantos pensamentos rodeando sua mente, uma baita confusão – desde como gostara, até como tinha sido o primeiro beijo que dera em alguém. Deixou-se relaxar, se concentrado apenas no rosto a sua frente.

E, quanto mais a encarava, só conseguia sentir que _nela _estava a sinceridade, a seriedade, e o amor que necessitava para... Sempre.

Mas, da mesma forma que _sentia_ que tudo que precisava estava nela, sentia que não passaria dali. Daquele beijo no meio da floresta, no meio dos testrálios.


	3. Doces E Lembranças

**Item Utilizado**: Pudim(ns)  
><strong>Observação:<strong> Sem betagem**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Doces... E Lembranças<strong>

Harry sempre sorria quando a via cozinhando.

Gostava de ver Luna fazendo doces, a moça sempre conseguia inovar; fosse no formato, no gosto ou na cobertura.

Mas, principalmente, o pudim dela conseguia ser magnífico. Tão leve como pena, tão doce como açúcar.

As crianças, desde pequenas, começaram a apreciar tanto o doce quanto a mãe – Harry também, vencido pelos sabores criados por Luna.

No entanto, Harry ardia em curiosidade. Desejando e desejando saber o porquê da – quase – obsessão da esposa por pudim.

Quando tomou coragem para questioná-la a resposta o surpreendeu.

"Luna, porque esse interesse – e gosto imenso – por pudim?"

"Ah, eu nem gosto tanto... É só pela lembrança de minha mãe. Ela costumava fazê-los, sabe, para evitar grandes quantidades de zonzóbulos em casa. Só isso."

A moça sorriu, o rapaz acompanhou.


	4. Caçador da Irrealidade

**Item utilizado: **Desejo Contido  
><strong>Observação: <strong>Sem Betagem

* * *

><p><strong>Caçador da Irrealidade<strong>

É dito que toda menina sonha, quando pequena, em um príncipe; este, provavelmente, vestido de uma armadura dourada, sobre um cavalo. O final desse sonho popular é um casamento elegante - e com todos os conhecidos da moça observando. Ao término do casamento, um "Feliz para sempre" seria dito e todos observariam o casal ir embora.  
>Simples, e irreal.<p>

Luna tinha o mesmo sonho, mas o final do seu sonho era um tanto diferente.

O príncipe dela possuía as mesmas características que as demais – armadura branca e, seu meio de transporte, um cavalo branco. No entanto, ela não tinha o desejo de casar-se com ele. Desejava, em seu íntimo, tê-lo como amigo.

Queria poder saber de tudo que, o destemido caçador da irrealidade, tinha descoberto em suas viagens pelo mundo. Saber dos seus aprendizados, das suas descobertas e o conhecimento sobre o mundo

E Luna Lovegood encontrou o seu destemido caçador em Harry.

Quantos mais poderiam dizer que escapara da morte cinco vezes? Quantos mais poderiam escapar da morte tantas vezes lutando com o mais poderoso ser da época? Quantos mais poderiam dizer que, na sexta escapada, escapara ileso de uma luta direta com o mais poderoso da época?

Ela encontrou nele seu príncipe – ironicamente, porém, o final igualou-se aos dos outros: casara-se com o tal cavaleiro. Seu desejo contido realizado.

E viveram felizes para sempre – ou não.


End file.
